En problemas
by inazuma4ever
Summary: Kariya descubrirá los secretos que oculta un centro comercial


Esta historia esta basada en un sueño que tuve.

Cualquier concidencia con otra historia no tiene que ver con lo escrito.

Prometo que pronto actualizare la otra historia.

* * *

El equipo del Raimon se dirigía a un partido amistoso cuando a Kariya le entraron ganas de ir al baño.

-Ya te dije que no te bebieras ese litro de Coca-Cola antes de subir al bus- le reprendió Kirino.

-Y yo te advertí que con ese aspecto pareces una chica- dijo con un tono burlón.

-¡KARIYA!- grito Kirino enfadado, porque estaba siendo agarrado por Shindou que sino ya estaría muerto.

El conductor entro en un pueblo y se detuvo en un edificio de diez pisos que resultaba ser un centro comercial. Cuando entró en el aparcamiento, Kariya vió como un hombre. El señor era de estatura alta, estaba muy fornido, iba con un peinado afro con el pelo moreno, unas gafas de sol cuadradas, tenia perilla y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la mejilla. Iba vestido con una especie de gabardina negra de cuero que llevaba medio abierta, unos pantalones del mismo color y una botas de montaña del mismo color. Kariya recibió una mirada de seriedad de este que le causo tan mal presentimiento que juro que paso a cámara lenta. Cuando el autobús aparco en el estacionamiento de autobuses Kariya bajo y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada vio una chica vestida de azafata. Esta se acerco y le dijo ´´_la clave es __**F4 **_``

Kariya se acordó que llevaba un mini-ordenador, pulso F4 pero no ocurrió nada.

Cuando entro se encontró los baños a la derecha de la entrada.

Al salir decidió dar una vuelta, lo raro es que no encontró ni un policía en establecimiento. Se subió al ascensor junto a una señora mayor que según su forma de vestir debía de ser rica, un empresario y un niño, nieto de la anciana, que no debía tener mas de cuatro años e iba comiendo una piruleta comprada allí por la marca del palo. Cuando iba a cerrarse entro el tipo que Kariya vio en el aparcamiento. Una vez se cerraron las puertas este saco una pistola.

-Bienvenidos a mi juego. Este es un edificio diseñado para que la gente entre en el ´´centro comercial`` y jugar a los asesinatos. Después de esas palabras mato a la mujer, el niño asustado se agarro a la pierna de Kariya quien se dio la vuelta para no ver tal atrocidad. El siguiente fue el empresario, y cuando iba a disparar a Kariya le concedió unas ultimas palabras. Este se acordó de lo que le dijo aquella chica y pulsando dijo F4. Al pulsarlo volvió a la entrada. Este se dio cuenta de que había retrocedido en el tiempo ya que necesitaba urgentemente ir al baño. Al salir vio que en el niño de antes estaba llorando porque no quería montarse en el ascensor y este al ver a Kariya, se zafo de la mano de su abuela, ya montada en el ascensor, y se fue con Kariya.

-No permitas que nos maten- dijo el chiquillo. Kariya le cogió de la mano y subió con el a la segunda planta vieron a una agente que convencía a los niños pequeños que fueran con ella a jugar. El niño tiro de Kariya pero este le explico que podía tratarse de una trampa. Cuando llevo a los niños a una habitación de juegos cerro la puerta y de espalda a Kariya y al niño, hablo por un walki talkie.

-Si, señor Randal cuando usted suba al ascensor, cerramos y nos disponemos a la matanza piso por piso.- Al oír eso Kariya se fijo en un montacargas y se monto junto con el chico. Cuando estaban bajando se encontraron con un camino de tuberías y estuvieron gateando.

Mientras en el autobús del Raimon.

-Que raro que hayan cerrado el centro comercial y Kariya no haya salido.- dijo Shindou.

-Si, sera mejor que llame a la policía- dijo Endou.

Llegaron al baño donde anteriormente había estado Kariya. El niño tiro el palo de la piruleta que ya se había comido. Escucharon unas voces y se volvieron a las tuberías. Kariya se preguntaba como les podían haber pillado con lo inmenso que era el edificio.

-Según el sensor están dentro de la papelera-

-Aquí solo esta el palo de la piruleta que lleva el microchip. Tendremos que seguir buscando.-

Kariya comprendió que solo se acordaban él, el niño y el asesino de lo ocurrido porque estaban vivos cuando retrocedió en el tiempo.

Siguieron gateando hasta que llegaron a la rendija que daba a la calle. Kariya cogió al chico a caballito y se lo llevo al autobús.

-Kariya ¿Donde has estado?¿Quien es ese niño?- dijo Harunestrañada.

-Ya se lo explicare mas tarde, ahora vayámonos.

Dicho esto el conductor arranco el vehículo y cuando estaban a punto de salir, ya en la entrada, les paro Randal, el asesino, y les dijo que era policía de incógnito y revisaba todos lo vehículos. Antes de que entrase en el autobús y todos corrieran peligro de muerte, un policía de verdad, le arresto. Ante eso el autobús arranco y volvió a su camino.

Después de jugar el partido y que Midorikawa y Hiroto adoptaran al niño y se convirtiera en hermano de Kariya, fueron al club. Cuando Tenma encendió la televisión salio una noticia de ultima hora.

-Un asesino en serie ha sido encarcelado y se ha desmantelado su cebo para atraer a gente a su centro comercial que se convertía en un edificio de tortura al cerrar sus puertas. No hay ningún superviviente. Kariya les explicó como salieron de allí.


End file.
